Shadow of two faces
by PhoenixMiyuri
Summary: Sasuke returned to konoha, but Naruto is nowhere to be found. Suddenly the blond becomes Hokage and the raven discovered feelings for a black-haired Anbu, but whats with Narutos feelings? Sasunaru Yaoi... summary sucks -
1. Do you have a good reason to be living?

Hey wave Hope you'll like it… it's my first fanfic ever … I'm nervous

Hey! Hope you'll like it… it's my first fanfic ever … I'm nervous! English isn't my native language, so I hope it's ok and understandable. When not please tell me and I will repair it - … so … let's get started!

LINE

Shadow of two faces

Part 1: The return – Do you have a good reason to be living?

A man was still standing on top of the head of the Yondaime. His black fightingsuit let him seem like a shadow. If his blond hair wouldn't shine golden in the fullmoonlight nobody would even notice. A heartbeat was loud and clearly heard in the silence of the night. He keept watching. He was 22 years old now, but he had known it since that faitfull day, that he will wait … and hope.

"You loke like you could need some sleep.", an older man with a brown Ponytail appeared beside him, softly smiling. "You catch a cold if you remain here."

"I don't think that he will return.", the blond wispered and he let his bright blue eyes wander above the village before him. "But it hurts."

Iruka slowly put his arm around the young mans shoulders and huged him gently. "Let's go Naruto. And tomorrow you come home earlier or I have to get you again." The blue eyes smiled warm when they vanished in smok.

LINE

The sun shine bright over the trees of the forest. Sand cruncht under the feet of a tall man who stand infront of a large gate. The arc shows in big letters the name of the village and two huge green doors lead the way into it. Two black clad men stand laugthing beside it on the left.

"Your mean Izumo!", the taller shouts and pretends to pout.

"When you want to know ask him personly. And stop these cute expression or I have to …", he was shut by the rapid change of Kotetsu's face and followed his gaze.

"Stop! Who are you and what is your request?", Kotetsu snaped at the stranger and took a few steps to get in his way.

Dark eyes narrowed the guard. He could feel how the dark-haired man's body tensed. The white shirt around his shoulders began to straighten and a small smirk came across his lips.

A quiet 'plopp' at his side let Kotetsu shrink a little.

"First I can't really believe it, but now …", the suddenly appeard shinobi cheered, "You've grown quite a bit Sasuke."

Grimaced in shock Izumo and his partner starred at the stranger. That was … Uchiha Sasuke? The Kaze-nin?!

"I want to Hokage-sama.", Sasuke said cold and put his hands into his pockets.

"Kakashi! You would not let him go … or?", Kotetsu stutterd in disbelieve as the silver-haired man began to walk with the raven behind. "You couldn't do that! He can be a spy or could try to kill Hokage-sama!"

Izumo grapped his arm and hold him back. _I hope you know what you are doing_, he thought.

As Kakashi walked ahead with his former student in tow he heard the man with the bandage over the nose shout at him.

LINE

"Come in.", the sleepy voice of the blond woman was heard who sat behind a large table. Her brown eyes closed and her head resting on her folded hands she waited for the Anbu to enter. As she felt a second person soon after him her eyes opend wide in disbelieve.

The Hokage turned coldly: "What do you want?"

Sasuke stood infront of her and hold her gaze without a hint of emotions. "I have completed my mission and want to return to my house."

"W-WHAT?", Tsunade startled and become angry, "You have killed your brother two years ago! Why do you think I would let you return? Do you think you can come and go whenever you like? I don't even know where you where the last years and how could I know if you are not a danger?" she stood, glaring deadly at the raven as Kakashi clears his throat.

"Hokage-sama. I would like to talk to you one moment, because there is somethink you might have forgotten about.", he went to her side and whispered somthing into her ear. Sasuke tried to catch it, but he stood to far away and stared a little confused over the change in the expression of the blond woman.

"Well then, … you can return, but you stay in Konoha and leave only when you have my permission. You have to work and I send out someone to keep track of you. I did not trust you and you have to go through hell to change this fakt! Your lucky that Kakashi remindet me of something.", she said annoyed and turned her back on him, "Leave or I will change my mind!"

As the Hokage heard the door shut she yelled names and two masked shinobi appeared right infront of her table.

"You would keep an eye on Uchiha Sasuke", the black-haired shinobi twitched at the name, "and you will report me every fart he makes!"

"Hai!", the Anbu with the ape-shaped mask said and vanished in a cloud of smok.

"Don't you think that he will remaind me?", the other shinobi ask with a pointed finger at his mask.

"Does it bother you?"

"uhm … I … shit! I'm confused … I don't know … not yet! I never thought about his homecoming! I …", the agitation vanished from his voice, his hand stroke his black hair, "No, I don't want to be detected by him." His eyes lowered while sadness creeped up his chest.

Tsunade rummaged in her drawer, then reached a mask to the young Anbu: "Here, take this. It is not so perfidious. And please be careful! I will see if I can find someone to take that duty of yours and then I will send you back to work." A pleasant smile turned her features and she nodded gently.

His small smile invisible he nodded back and 'plopped' off.

LINE

The sun has begun to set when the raven wandered around the streets of his hometown. He felt empty. He thought about the curious feeling he had when he traveled through the countrys after he killed his brother. Sasuke lifelessly turned into a street picked by destiny.

_I am home. But why does it still feel so incomplete? _

The raven went all over the place when he was ripped of his thoughts by a familar voice calling his name. A young woman in his age and pink hair stood right behind him. Her green eyes were wide and blinked heavy to realize that he was real.

"Sasuke? Uhm … Is it really you?"

"Hn.", was his only reply.

"Oh …", she looked hurt and lowered her head. After a couple of seconds which seemed like a hundered years the pink-haired slowly turned around "I think you need your time alone … uhm … see you later then." Walking away.

"Sakura!", she froze on the spot "Would … would you like to have dinner with me? We could talk and …" "No, I can't. Sai is waiting for me. He cooked. Uhm … But I think he wouldn't mind if you come to." A little smile crossed her lips. Sasuke looked emotionless. _Who is Sai?_ He forced a light warm into his eyes and agreed.

They walked in silence to a small house in the north of Konoha. The sky was darkblue and the stars begun to shine when the former teammates arrived at the little maison. Sakura steped to the frontdoor when it swung open and a man with short black hair and a weird clothingstyle stormed out.

"Are you ok? Your late! I was worried sick about you! Hu? Who … AH!", he screamed and pointed at Sasuke. "You don't get her! If you have touched her I swear …" Sai jumped between them but was suddenly cut off by Sakura. "Sai … it is ok. He want to talk and I hope you have made a little more for dinner, because he will eat with us." She smiled warmly at the ravens and gestured them in.

LINE

"So you and him are dating?", Sasuke asked when Sai took the dishes to clean them. A blush creept up Sakuras cheeks and her eyes sparkled shyly as she nodded.

"You know him from our last … encounter. At first I found him annoying and perverted, but he changed after all the time with …", she swallowed heavy not sure to say his name. The Ravens gaze lowered on the table. His chest seems to cord up by the thought of the Blond.

"How is he?", his voice came sad and low, but he didn't look up. The pink-haired slowly stood up and walked towards a sideboard with pictures on it. A golden framed photo caught her sight.

"He's fine I thought …", her face turned into a fake smile,"He works hard and I hardly see him, but he is like ever. Loud, noisy and everytime happy." She turned to Sasuke and gave him a brilliant look "Here, that's a picture of our last mission … uhm … it must be one and a half year ago." He took the picture frame from her and saw the pink-haired girl in a Medi-nin uniform and … Naruto … he wore a fishnet shirt and long black pants. A jonin vest with many metal chains on it and black wristbands and cloves. Both were smiling at the photograph. The blond hair was longer then the last time they meet. Sakura was one head smaller then Naruto and his hand lay on her shoulder. Something odd creeped up Sasukes neck. He felt a stitch in his stomach.

"Sasuke? Is all ok?", his former teammate asked worried. He looked up and nodded. "It's nothing. Do you know where he is?"

Sakura looked confused, but shook her head. "He moved from his apartment and told nobody whereto. But sometimes I saw him at Ichiraku."

After another two hours Sai endet the talking of the ex-teammates with the words: "Sakura. You have a meeting tomorrow with Hokage-sama, please don't be late. I go to sleep." She starred at the clock in shock and gently professed Sasuke to go home.

The Raven said a short 'bye' and returned to the now dark streets.

LINE

_Is there somebody starring at me? _He truned around and searched with his eyes for an persuer but found none. _I could swear … I am only tiered, that's all!_

The raven don't acknowledged the black-haired man in the tree right beside his house and walked onto the steps to the frontdoor. The chaser hung upsidedown at a branch and watched in silence. His new mask was a pure white without a marking on it. His head felt dizzy, but he ignored it. When his eyes started to glow red through his mask he groweld inside. _What do you want here? I wished so long and now …you afflict me … I don't want to see you again! Your sad face …_A tear runned down his forehead into his hair but he didn't noticed it.

TBC

Hope it's not to bad … I think this chapter is quite boring, but I need it for the "real" story to get started … please review … constructive criticism welcome!


	2. I’ve lost what it was within me

Hey wave Hope you'll like it… it's my first fanfic ever … I'm nervous

Second part right now, cause I … don't know … want to show it? Or only want to look if you find it more exciting - I am clueless!

LINE

Part 2: The reunion – I've lost what it was within me.

A half year and he returned every time, but there where still shinobi looking for him. The Hokage still mistrusted the raven. He felt them most of the times, but right now he only wanted to go home. The mission was exhausting and he needed sleep.

Suddenly something heavy droped down and wrenched him to the ground.

"… since when is there moss on the roof?" "…-sama! Come back! You need medical treatment and to rest!" "Fuck!", a black-haired man jumped up from Sasukes back and rushed forwards. "Sorry!" he called over his shoulder to the Raven which still lay on the ground.

Sasukes eyes widened when he thought he had seen bright blue eyes, but he dismissed the thought. The man who was now out of sight had dark black hair and seems to be very tall. A young woman with long green hair steped up beside Sasuke "Excuse me please, have you seen where the man with the black pants and the bandaged chest run to?" The raven shook his head. _What? I don't noticed him! And I couldn't identify his chakra … where there chakra at all? _

A second Medi-nin arrived, looking at Sasuke and then at her assistence "He is losing much blood, but one of the Anbu saw him catching the drops during the run so we don't have a chance to find him." "Hokage-sama will be very angry!" the green-haired said shivering. Frowning the other woman replied "Don't worry about her. Think about Sakura-sama!" And with an expression of fear in their faces they disappeared.

Sakura? Who is this guy? Catching blooddrops in a chivvy and so fast without a hint of chakra?Maybe she knows him …

LINE

"Nothing? GO AFTER HIM! Kami! It can't be so difficult! I know he don't like it, but bring him back and don't scream his name around like that! He don't wear his … Oh Sasuke! GO!", she yelled at her subordinates and with a deep breath turned to the Raven who leaned against the doorframe of her office. "Who is this guy?"

"W-Who?" Sakura looked innocently at the glare of the man.

"You know. The guy you are searching."

"I-I-I don't know him either!" she forced a smile, but the black-haired doesn't believed her.

"Cut this out!", his voice came cold and harsh "I have heard you talk, so who is it?"

" I am not allowed to give you this information and …" Sakura felt weak "he doesn't want you to know his name."

The ravens eyes widened "So he knows me? … He looked like our age … Who is it?"

"That's none of your business!", Tsunade stood behind him, her eyes were full of anger. "Your not allowed to be here. Leave!" Sasuke obeyed and leaved the hospital.

A sigh escaped the pink-haired "Thanks, Tsunade-sama. I think I have said a little to much."

"It's all right, but catch that brat and tell him what he have done!" her glare seems to kill the wall she focused.

LINE

Blond hair swayed soft in a warm breeze. Naruto was standing in a tree and lost in his thoughts. The Light behind the window was turned on. The Raven sat on his bed and waited. He didn't notice the blue-eyed who starred at him in pure distress.

_It's all so familiar, but something is missing. The villagers starting to look at me like before I am gone and Sakura and her friends were often around. All of them are chunin or jonin now and Ino and Sakura are Medi-nin but … what happened to Naruto? I haven't seen him since I'm back. … I will take the next chuninexams. I have to catch up with the others. … All I need is sleep!_

He flipt out the light and slipped under the blankets. Naruto still looking at him. Izumo appeared next to the blond and touched his back to show he was there.

"Kotetsu is worried about you. Iruka had told him where you are, but he still is muttering that your injured and have to come back.", his voice worried, but with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Well, I know I'm stupid. But I can't tell him. He hates me. The only thing I can do is watch over him and look for his sake." The sadness in his blue eyes clear visible he turned to the older man. "Will the pain disappear when he is happy?"

"Oh Naruto!", Izumo slung his arms around the silently crying Blond, "Someday … maybe he will know and return … to you."

The shadows in the tree vanished without a sound and leave a sleeping Sasuke unknowing in his dreams.

LINE

Timeshift – one and a half year later.

The first sunbeam of the day reached through the trees, but the most of the villagers where on their feet. An excitement overhung the masses of people streaming towards to the tower of the Hokage. Every third person greeted Sasuke on his way. Two girls by a coffeeshop discussed lively the topic of the day. Nobody knows what was about to happen.

It was like a heavenly glow what caught his gaze. A blond bunch floated in the ocean of people. Sasukes heart jumped up when he burst into a run. _What am I doing? _He regained his poise and walked up to the side of the blond man. He felt something like cotton candy in his stomach. The raven turned his head to look in pur blue eyes, so deep like the ocean, the three whisker-like-scars seem to be a little deeper and his features were sharper. When he realized that his former teammate starred at him he looked away.

"Long time no see.", he stated.

"Well, … uhm … I guess your ok?", the blond replyed and put his hand behind his head.

"I'm fine. I passed the joninexam. By the way, where is your vest? This is an official event." By these words Naruto stumpled and felt face first at the ground. "Eh … I have forgotten!", he stood up and smiled wide at Sasuke.

Sasuke could have sworen that the tumble was a fake, but that was Naruto. _He haven't changed a little._ He watched the blue-eyed start walking again.

They had barely 100 meter to go when a familiar voice called "Sunshine, hey sunshine!" Suddenly Naruto waved at the purple-haired woman with the almost white eyes who had called him. Sasukes eyes widened. _Sunshine? What the hell? _Hinata hugged the blond and took him by the hand "You are late! Come on!", she draged him away from the raven without an apologie or an excuse. _Where is he going? Found and lost again. _Something cold seems to clench around his chest.

He was now standing infront of the Hokagetower with some other shinobi and the villagers, all still tensed and not knowing what the Hokage want to say.

Naruto was standing inside the large room with Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura and the councillor of the eldest. The only open door lead outside to the balcony and infront of that where the whole village waiting. "Tsunade-sama. It is time now.", Sakura reminded her.

Taking a deep breath she stood up in her coat of the hokage and took the hat. When she put it on her head she walked forward out of the balcony. The village stopped breating.

"Today it is time for the next generation. I am not longer the strongest shinobi in this village. The Rokudaime has worked hard for your respect and he had get more than this. The older members acknowledge him and the younger ones love him. I hope you will bolster him, because I know he will lead Konohagakure into a new era! Uzumaki Naruto! …"

The villagers euphoric started to applaud and acclaim. Sasukes eyes almost fell out at her words. _When did he get this strong? What … I am dreaming! FUCK! _His jaw hanged open. He couldn't understand what was going on.

Naruto showed up on the balcony and Tsunade handed the coat and hat over to him. She said something, but the raven was deaf. This was like a bad movie and it was going worse. Hinata showed up behind the blond and she kissed his cheek and embraced him. He was angry. _What is wrong here? Have I missed something? Since when did she have the right … Shit! Why am I thinking about that? _For a moment he thought he had seen Narutos blue eyes filled with worry directly on him. Jealousy creeped up. _No! It is only because he should be stronger than me. HE! _He turned and burst into a run. _Get away! I must get awy! Fuck! I missed him … missed him so much!_

TBC

Hope you enjoy it and want to read more … I will wait a little for your reviews … so tell me when I shall not post more. But I hope it's the otherway around.


	3. Your mind wont let you say that you want

Hi at all

Hi at all!

Thanks for your reviews … think I will continue till the end as long as only one person will read it! Hope I can slow down the pace now when it comes to the good parts, but the story tries hard to get out of my mind!

I will answer the reviews as soon as possible, but not today because I have to get up early … and its late …

LINE

Part 3: Danger – Your mind wont let you say that you want me!

_Fuck! Get out of my head! _

He don't know where he was, but it doesn't bothered him. All he knows was that he had to get far away. _Why did I come back? All is fine without me! The sun shines and all the happy faces … they don't need me! _ The breathing was short and heavy, his legs ached under the long full-speed running. When black eyes caught only blurry sights his pace lowered a bit.

_It was so shocking … the Dope as Hokage …pah! _He growled at himself for losing the control and the blond. When anger filled his mind his eyes started to become blood red. _Why haven't he told me or only looked for me to to say 'hello'? Sakura has seen him a fev times … she must have told him about my return! I was just shocked! I didn't saw him for so long an now he reached … his dream … _Sasukes pace slowed down some more till he was in a quick walk. _His dream come true … and I'm running away like an idiot … now he had one more reason to avoid me … I congratulate you, Naruto … _The raven stoped completely and slumped down to the ground. His eyes were watery and changed back to his normal nightdark colour. Hands clunched around himself. _Dope … wish you all the best … _He was crying.

Only ten feet afar in a tree stood a black-haired Anbu with a pure white mask quiet watching. When he was sure the raven would come back he let him alone with his thoughts.

LINE

The blond sat in his new office and looked sadly at the door. All had tried to make him go to the party, but he wanted to stay until he knew what happened to Sasuke. He hadn't ever seen the dark-haired so hysterical. Naruto fingered at his hat which lay infront of him at the desk. The blue eyes lowered at his coat. The one he wore at the ceremonie hung at the garderobe next to the door. Iruka gave him the other afterwards. It looked the same way the old did, but at the back were red charakters. His dad had bequeathed it to him, but his sensei had promised to give it to Naruto when he becomes the title of the villageleader.

Blue eyes starred at the door when it clicked open. The Anbu he send after Sasuke entered the room and walked slowly towards the Hokage.

"He will come back. Needs time to think. … cried when I left him" the black-haired said low.

After a second look at the blond he 'plopped' off and without a warning the abandoned startet to sob. Tears filled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for party.

LINE

Timeshift – one month later

"I don't want this! I want real missions not this cild's play!", the raven said coldly.

"Uhm … there aren't other things to do, so you have to do… or get lost and I sent someother shinobi who wants to work!", Naruto pouted "I am the Hokage and I dicide!"

"I couldn't care less if you are the Hokage, idiot! You can't even dress right!" the raven glared at the blonds coat.

"Fuck!" he strumbled across the room to strip out of it to turn it the right way and put it on. The blond blushed and lowered his head. _Shit! What have I done to deserve this? Kami! _

"You do what you were told." Shikamaru appeared in the office and took a few steps to block Sasukes sight of the Hokage. "So troublesome.", he muttered.

The raven glared at him. He was pissed. There were barly any moments alone with the blonde. The door swung open and hardly closed when Sasuke leaves.

"Thank you Shikamaru!", a bright red head with a small smile greeted the shinobi.

"It can't go on like that! You aren't a boy anymore! I know it's hard, but show him that your growen up. You don't have to say …" "Cut! That is not what I want to discuss neighter with you nor jet!" Naruto had a hart time not to show his pain. Shikamaru had figured it out by himself, but that does not mean that he could speak about it.

"Sorry. I know that this is stupid. I have to get it over with, but it is even harder when I have to see him every cuple of days.", a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Geez, then give him long lasting missions!", the poniytailed man mumbled.

Naruto shoot up "Then I send him with Ino! Would you like this? … sorry … I …"

"No … your right … but you can't protect all of them. Sometime we have to send them and maybe we have to go too and then …", he looked at Naruto who seems to be thinking.

A tear appeared on one of his cheeks when he sat down "Somehow I will protect all of them, you will see!" And a wide smile enlightened his face.

LINE

Moonlight shined through the window, fell on the bed and brought the silver hair of the man Iruka loved to glow. They laid entangled, sweaty. Kakashi had his eyes closed, his arm around his lovers waist and his head buried in fine brown hair. The face on his chest was breathing slowly and deep. The taller man moved a little to kiss Irukas forhead.

"Do you still want to know what I was about to say before we started macking out?" he mumbled into hair line. When the brown-haired only nodded carefully he took a deep breath and started slowly "I wanted to tell you for so long, but everytime I lost my courage … Iruka, I …"

Kakashi was interupted by Kotetsu whose arms where held by Izumo who seem to try to hold his lover back.

"What was wrong with you? Don't you care about him? Fuck! He is only a shadow of his former self!" the bandage over his nose seem to sild down by his fierence words.

"W-w-WHAT?" the grey-haired was stunned from the angry expression in his face. Furious blushing Iruka searched unnoticed and paniced for the blanket to cover their barness.

Izumo keeped his mate from going overboard and approached to the couple who now sat on the bed, covered in a sheet.

"He means Naruto. We worry about him. Since you brought Sasuke to the Hokage and made her let him return his smiles where half-hearted and he is all time busy to hide where he were and what he did. He wasn't home yesterday!" his face was serious.

Kakashi shook his head and gathered his thoughts "Haven't you seen his smile before Sasuke returned? I couldn't look at it! It was so agonised … he was so … after he found out Naruto was …"

Iruka barged in "He was outside every night waiting for his homecoming. After all what was had happend he couldn't let go. Naruto needs him!"

"But Sasuke didn't care! I fear that Naruto couldn't get happy ever again as long as he is around. He hurl himself so into work that it seems he had no live. The last dinner with us was one month ago. I-I … I don't … want to lose him …" Kotetsus anger turned to a low wisper when he lowered his gaze and starred to the floor.

"Sakura said she hadn't speak to him about other topics than Konohas welfare and he missed all the meetings with their friends. I don't want to make you reproaches Kakashi, but please come to think of it and help us to help Naruto." The entreatening look Izumo gave the silver-haired let him feel sad.

"When I only know how?"

LINE

Different day same shit! Since he is Hokage I only guard people from one country to another or deliver messages to unimportant people. I had to save the cat of the fat lady again … we had done it as genin! That I'm a jonin seems to be of no interest. Kami! Why the fuck …

"Don't give me that look!" he yelled at the blond who seems to pout over Sasukes argue "I won't give up this time! A carpenter! Pah! Do you really expect, that I will accompany him home?"

"But remember of Tazuna and the fight with Zabuza! They …" he was shut by a growl from the raven.

"How often did it happen that criminals want to kill tradespeople? DON'T GIVE ME THIS SHIT! I …" his eyes wide in furore he stoped screaming because of the look on Narutos face.

Surprise appeared in ocean blue eyes. "Gorgeous?" was his only reply.

WHAT?? What's up with this guy? I scream in his face and he calls me … THAT? I rip his head … After one step forward and before the end of his thought he noticed Hinata struggeling over to Naruto with a brown ball losing feathers through the fight. The bird barly reached the blue-eyed when he promptly begun to pick his head. Nobody noticed Saskue fighting against a blush on his cheeks in the tizzy. What a idiocy! To think he meant me! … Why is the falcon so pissed?

Blond hair was flying through the office. The pale-eyed girl could not catch the enraged bird and tried now to conceal Narutos head with her own. That doesn't mind the poultry because he had gotten a chance to pick his eyes out. The Hokage yelled "ITAI …I- TAI! I have –ITAI- apologised –ITAi- for throwing a –ITAI- kunai after yo –ITAI- u!" "He looks like he would be amused." The blue eyes glared at the raven and forgot about the falcon who now circulated above his head. Suddenly the animal nosedived, but was stoped in midair from an invisible hand. "Puuh …" Hinata signed "I only wanted you to take of the message because it's sealed … you know, the typical "let the Hokage touch and get it" and "try to read me" thing." She snickered over the sight of the blonds dishevelled hair, but he glared at Sasuke and nodded only in reply.

Now the raven saw what caught the falcon. How had he … without even moving? Narutos finger seem to pull on an invisible string when it rolled in and the bird slid slowly onto his desk. "Don't look like you haven't noticed what I did." He snaped at dark-eyes, then turned to the scroll on the back of the falcon. He touched it with his free hand and let the jutsu gone. Confused the wings spread, but he remain on the table looking suspicious.

A mumble was heard in an unknowing tone of the blond and the scroll opened and revealed the message. Sasuke was astonished, but a sudden change in the face of the young Hokage made him worry.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said quick and waited. Hinata was worried too, but stood waiting patiently at the left side of the table.

Only a couple of minutes the ponytailed man arrived. He looked clueless by the sight of the two shinobi and the serious face of his friend.

"Which jonin are free for a mission?" the blond begun in plain language.

A scroll form his vest shows Shikamaru the available names "Haruno Sakura, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha and me."

"FUCK! You are not telling me, that this is all? Shit …" Naruto cursed and he started thinking like a one possessed. "I can't send Sakura … but Sai …Gorgeous could you please go and bring Sai?" She gave a short nod and 'plopped' of "… and noway I get Sasuke involved …" "WHAT? What does that mean? Am I not good enough?"

"But I think you'll have no other choice when you don't want to send Sakura because it looks like a fullteam mission. Then there were only Sai, Sasuke and me." The blond blinked at the comprehension of his advisor, then replyed slowly "You can't go, too. You have to look for Konohas sake … then …"

Two people appeared in smoke with interrogative faces. "Well … I thought I have only sent for Sai?" the pink-haired shinobi grinned "Well, then I guess you get us only as pair!" She smirked, but it vanished when she saw the expression in Narutos face.

"I need three shinobi to investigate a group of Missing-nin which were on the way from the Sand to Konoha. Nobody knows who they are or what they want so we have to get this information before they arrive the village." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"I will send Sai and Sasuke … " after a short silence Sakura asked confused "What's with me? I have nothing to do so …" "No! You have enough to worry without fighting. Have you told Sai that your …" Sai looked straight at her when she cut him off roughly "NO, I HAVEN'T and what does it bother you? I can fight and can take care of myself! Furthermore I'm a Medi-nin and will hide in dangerous situations to take care of the health of my team!" her voice was worn out in the end. A hand placed on her abdomen she lowered her eyes to her feet noticing Sai in the corner of her eyes.

"Okay, do as you wish. I don't like it, but where is my choice?" the Hokage stood up and gave the scroll to his ex-teammate who locked her green eyes on it. "You will be the capitain of this mission and come what may you'll all return!"

They nodded in silence when Sakuras smile reverted "It's from Gaara or? Relay him nice greetings from us when you see him!" she started to giggle at the sight of the blushing blond.

"Get your asses out and begin your mission!" he stuttered paniced and stood up to force the new formed team out of the door. When the lock clicked behind them Naruto slumped against the door and sunk to the floor.

"Shikamaru?" he asked low and get a nod in return "please say nothing."

The lazy shinobi heared him mumble something and after a few seconds an Anbu appeared infront of them.

"We will stay in contact." The white masked man said and 'plopped' off the room.

The Hokage stood up and walked to Shikamaru laying a hand on his shoulder. "You know what that means?"

"Hell yes."

TBC

Hope it gets interesting next chapter soon!


	4. Missing one inside of me

Ok ... sorry for the long wait ... my first beta has stopped talking to me and I had to find another one ... now she is sick and I am supposed to wait ... but I can't take it anymore! I feel so bad to make you wait ... Sorry! I will edit the chapters as soon as possible ... hope you can understand the chapter ... I'm so sorry!

Part 4: The Rescue – Missing one inside of me.

Sasuke was engrossed in his thoughts as Team Sakura headed out for their mission. He hadn't worked with the pink-haired since he was back and it feels good. There was only one thing wrong in this scene. The blond was missing. Instead there was another raven running down the way with them.

"Uhm … Sasuke?" he turned his head from Sai to look at the girl beside him. "Is something wrong? You look so … afraid."

"It's nothing. I only haven't seen Naruto so serious. It's kind of strange …"

"Yeah, he changed a lot, but he is still the Naruto we know … a little bit more responsible and smart … Naruto is grown up." She smiled at her own words.

Sasukes gaze lowered as he mumbled "He had to … otherwise he hadn't become Hokage …"

"I won't bet my ass on this!" Sai laughed when the other man stared at him puzzled "Naruto killed most of the Akazuki and revealed Danzo's plans when he tried to kill Tsunade. He worked hard and through this the villager called for him as leader. It only doesn't happen earlier because Tsunade wanted to instruct him beforehand."

Sakura gave him an evil glare "Nonetheless he maturated while time goes by!"

Her boyfriend rubbed the back of his head and smiled carefully. They both forgot about Sasuke for a second. He wasn't at their side anymore.

"Sasuke?" the green eyes found him standing a few feet behind looking like he was strucked by lightning. She took a step forward when the raven shook his head and began to continue his run "It's alright … come on."

LINE

"Found you!" the Kunai hit the shinobi direct between the eyes. In a fast pace the white masked Anbu jumped through the trees. About hundred feet behind him on the street were the three jonin he wants to take care of. In front the raven could feel some other rouge-nin.

The Anbu jumped a few branches higher and rushed forward. Some chakra concentrated at his feet he stopped abruptly and let himself hung down from a thick one. His hands reached the neck of the shocked shinobi before he could look up and broke it. Careful the raven put the body down and marked it. "On with the show. Hurry up!"

"When did you notice me?" a silver-haired Anbu showed up by his side when he continued his run.

"Short after I were gone. Thought he needed sometime to inform you. So you are here to look after me?" he speeded up.

"Yes, sort of. You know, Kitsune, it's been awhile since your last mission." The smile wasn't seen under his mask.

"I think this isn't all, but …" the white-masked pulled a shuriken out of his pouch and threw it through a shopse. As the man behind it collapsed he looked at his partner "I'm not interested in hearing the rest. Think I know anyway. So would you mind to lend me a hand?"

"Ok." The silver-haired reached his hand out. It was grapped in the fullspeed run and he catapulted the other man direct at the Ninja who stormed forward them. With a loud crack the attackers nose broke and he felt out of the tree. "He's unconscious." The raven said and tied him up to the tree. "Let's go."

LINE

Something is strange here. We're running for so long and haven't seen anyone. Is it really the right way? There must be guards to protect the hideout of the intruders …or … it's a trap!

"Down!" Sasuke screamed at his teammates and jumped high. Kunais flew over the heads of the couple. Sai saw where the weapons came from and threw poison-smoke-bombs in that direction. A small 'puff' obliged the offender to come out.

"Well, not bad!" an evil laughing escaped the small lips of the tall man. He wore the foreheadprotector from Amegakure around his left upper arm. His blue hair hung in a braid over his shoulder down to his waist. Sakura used the time to hide behind a tree and look out for other attackers.

"Who are you?" the anger in Sasuke's voice was heared clearly. The other raven stood up and stepped carefully to his side.

The stranger grapped at the fringe of his short black pants and fetched a knive "I'm nobody!" he smirked "And even if I would tell you, you wouldn't have the chance to tell somebody." He lunged at the teammates. Suddenly three other came out of the trees. One from each side, all looking the same way as the man in front of them.

"Fuck!" Sasuke activated his sharingan, dodged the knive of the first one and punched him in the stomach. His partner had kicked the one coming from the right in the face and drew a snake on a scroll out of his pouch. "Ninpou Choujuu Giga" the snake awoke to life and captured the attacker behind them. Red eyes reflected a huge fireball which was fired at the man on the left side.

The one who was hit from the fire jutsu was unconscious and the snake held his companion down. He screamed in pain and tried to escape but the grip of the reptile tightened even more. Sasuke made a few steps forward to the coughing man who attacked first when Sai captured the last one. The raven stood behind the arching blue-haired and brought a Kunai to his throat. "Who are you and what are you looking for?" he asked slow but achieved only a painful chuckle.

As Sasuke reached the other he shoot up and jumped a few feet away. A fearful expression crossed his face when a deep voice shouted all over the place "What are you doing here? Aren't you strong enough to kill these maggots?" The ravens looked around but couldn't see or feel the source of the voice.

All of a sudden a dark arrow pierced through Sasukes leg and he kneeled down. His teammate was about to rush towards him, but his hostage smirked "When you let go of me you are death!" Sai hadn't noticed the kunai which the stranger brought between them, close to his chest. Birds fled paniced from the trees when a loud painful scream was heared from his partner.

A black sword with a waved blade and a arrowhead at the end apeared before the head of the red-eyed. The shinobi wore a long white Kimono with a black obi. There were some black charakters on the fringe of it. "Enjoy it! It's a privilege to die through my hands."

The blade began to glow in an odd dark way. It seems to soak up the ravens body. He couldn't move. _It is like … a black hole … What is it? I froze … rather it seems that I get near it … but he doesn't move … or? _

Sai thought hard. He couldn't go to help his friend, but what should he do? _Sakura! _His senses tried hard to localise the woman, but there was nothing. _What the hell? … Did something happen? Fuck!_

LINE

"Kitsune! This seems to be the entrance." The silver-haired stepped over a corpus.

The Anbus formed up beside the hole in the stone. After a short nod from the raven they entered fast and looked around for enemies. It was empty except for a small table and a fireplace. "Grey Fang?" the raven asked during he looked at some scrolls on the table.

"What?" he walked across the room "Something wrong?"

"It looks like a map of Konoha and there are some encoded letters." The map in his hands he looked up.

"Could you decode it?" Gray Fang stepped closer to look over the others shoulder.

"Not yet. Shikamaru could do it when we're back. Think he is faster than me!" he smiled behind his mask. It was quite a while ago, that the silver-haired heared the relief in his friends voice.

"You seem to be glad that the mission is over and the little ones are in safety, but isn't it mean that you do their job just because of …" "Oh yeah! I am so bad because I don't want them to be hurt! How could I know that there weren't any dangerous intruders?" he said harsh but only one second later the situation changed. A shiver ran down his spine. Something is going on. "Shit! What is this chakra? They are in danger!" the white-masked turned around and started to fullspeed run back where they come from. His partner had problems to catch up and panic rose in his chest.

_What is going on here?_

LINE

Sai thought he couldn't believe his eyes. Bit by bit Sasuke leaned forward to the black blade with an oddly confused look.

The blue-haired sat on his ass the arms behind him to support his body. Fear distorted his face when the swordsman looked deep into his eyes and spoke "Where is the Kunoichi?"

"I-I-I I believe she is over there …" his shacking finger pointed at the trees behind Sai which starred wide-eyed at them. "Get her to me!" the white-clad hollered at his inferior. Struggling the blue-haired got to his feet and stormed into the wood. After a couple of seconds the man returned with a unconscious, totally enchained Sakura over his shoulder and put the pink-haired at the ground a few feet away from his grey-haired master.

"Well done … let's end this fast. Take the others, kill that bastard over there and go on with the mission." He ordered and turned his head forward to Sasuke. "There isn't much time left! Any last words?"

The peak of the sword slowly begun to pierce into the ravens forehead. A small trickle of blood flowed down between his left eye and the back of his nose.

In less than a second something teared the kneeling man away from the ground up to a nearby tree. Sai used the short confusion to cut the throat of the man before him and rush forward the two other who had made his snake disappear. He unsheathed his sword and lunged for them. One Shinobi blocked it with a kunai and the other dodged under it to punch in the ravens stomach. The hard hit pressed the pale man a few steps backwards but that gave him an opening. A long scroll with many charakters on it appeared in his free hand.

Meanwhile the gray-haired stared at the man standing in the tree with his victim in his arms. Anger rose up in his chest. The white masked Shinobi laid the body down on the branch, straightened up again and glared down to him.

"What are you doing here, Ronin?" the black sword twitched at the sound of his name.

"How do you know my name?" he couldn't hide the shock in his voice. A sudden sound made him jerk around to see another Anbu who was untieing the Kunoichi. The kimono blew wide when he was about to turn fully around to attack the newcomer but he was stopped by a hand which grasped his wrist. Something hard hit his head and he got down to his knees.

Sasuke gaze was a little bit blurry when he looked at the scene before him. A giant wave of ink swallowed the two blue-haired ninja up and Sai was about to capture the still unconscious survivor of the attackers.

"Kakashi?" he mumbled when he noticed the silver-haired Anbu who hunked over Sakura and checked her vital signs. Then he felt an unbelievable scary chakra. The white mask of the unknown Shinobi begun to glow crimson completely. Something like a blue shining nagemaki cut right through the chest of the kneeling swordsman. Small drops of blood seem to float around the two and sparkled in the moonlight. Sasuke hadn't noticed the moon rising. His vision faded slowly and the loss of blood let him fall into darkness.

LINE

The world seems to spin in slow motion. The crimson liquid slowly levitated from the deep cut in Ronins chest. Pain bumped against his skull and his mouth opened to let a sonorous cry escape. Drops of hot blood reached the black clothes of the Anbu above him. The ravens mask was got bespattered too.

When the first drip of the essence of life hit the ground the world seems to turn hard to regain the lost time. Only one small word was heard and a huge cloud of smoke took the shinobis sight. The silver-haired tossed himself over Sakura. Sai lost his balance because the bunch under his hands disappeared and the raven-haired Anbus grip turned empty.

When the vapour dissolved a choking Shinobi was heard, searching desperately "SAKURA! Where is she? Is she okay? LET ME SEE HER!"

A hand on his shoulder stopped his movements "Here. She isn't hurt. Take her." The pink-haired laid to his feet when Sai elevated her in his arms.

"Gray Fang. About 150 feet from here in the east is a cave. There we can rest for the night and take care for their wounds." Kitsune stood on a branch with Sasuke on his back.

LINE

"She is awake now. It was only a needle which hit an acupuncture point an send her to dreamland." the silver-haired man stepped out of the cave up to the raven who had his back turned to the entrance. His hands cleaned the white mask with cloth.

"Is the baby okay?"

"It's alright. Sakura looked for it herself again and said the same."

Placing the mask back on his face the Shinobi turned around to look straight at the half-hidden face of his partner. "Looks like you're not longer an Anbu on this mission?"

Kakashi smiled at him "Thought they know already who I am."

"How is Sasuke?" worry took over his facial features.

"Don't know. Sakura is doing her best. We have to wait. What do you think would Ronin want here?" the change of topic ripped the raven out of his thoughts.

"Think we will know it when we found out what the papers are about. I'm more interested in the fact how they get away ... even the dead ones vanished. He must have gotten stronger over the years. I have thought he never could handle the sword, but he prooft me wrong." anger swayed in his voice.

"I had done the same in your position. Don't blame yourself."

LINE

TBC

Next chapter will be up in the next days cause it's finished, but I will read it again. As long as my beta isn't healthy ... I'm so helpless ...

o.O

Sorry again ...


	5. All that you've taken from me

Still without a Beta ... omg ... I'm sorry for confusing you ...

Thank you so much for reviewing! Nice to see there are people reading the story ... and like it :)

So then let's start the next part ... with mistakes ... it's a shame ...

Part 5: The Confession – All that you've taken from me.

Sasuke sat behind a large wooden surface. It was dark all around him. His sight reached barely an arms length. Red started to glow in his eyes when he tried harder to see, but there seems to be nothing. Except more darkness.

_Where am I? _"Show yourself!" his voice echoed through the obscurity as he felt something rushing beside him. At the same time the raven shoot up to his feet and took a fighting stance.

A dim light on the other side of the wood revealed the full size of the table. Two red, evil eyes starred at Sasuke. The shock paralysed his body.

"What is it, little brother? Do you miss something?" the pony-tailed man asked coldly a hardly seen smile crossed his lips.

_How? He should be dead! I have killed him! Killed him with my own hands! Why? _The raven paniced.

The light above his brother grew wider and abandoned a woman with long black hair and almost black eyes. Her soft features directed at the man who had spoken.

"Don't be so rude!" she turned to face the other side of the table "Sweetheart, how do you feel?" Her soft voice was so full of love that tears gathered in Sasukes eyes. He couldn't hold the Sharingan against his mothers caring glance. His body started to shiver when the light spread a second time. At the other side of Itachi sat a man with the same dark hairs as the other two. His expression was hard and free of any emotions.

"Oto-san?" The raven dropped to his knees tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't stop crying but he had to hold his head up to see his family over the hard wooden table. A hand based upon the seat of the chair beside him to keep him from collapsing on the ground.

"Itachi never was as aimless as you!" he glared deadly at his son.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto shook her head "He already had reached his goals! He must be very lonely now ... "

"Nobody needs you, little brother. Your last purpose in life is to die."

"Oka-san!" Sasuke sobbed tying to get her attention, but she seemed absorbed in her thoughts. The wooden surface seems to enlarge slowly and his family moved farther away. He could see the evil glint in Itachis eyes which were the only ones directed at him. It looked like his father were glaring in the darkness and his mother now starred down at the table.

The light grew wider. The raven put his arm over his eyes to not be blinded by it's heavy white shine. _Is there somebody calling my name?_

With a last look at his disappearing family he lost the ground under his feet and felt into darkness.

LINE

"Sasuke! Sasuke ... Hey ... wake up!" a blurry pink mop of hair greeted his sight when he opened his eyes slowly. A soft warm light from a fire illuminated the features of Sakura who knelt over him.

"Come on, I'll help you up, so you can sit and lean against the wall to eat, but be careful you have to rest some more. Your leg isn't completely healed yet. I need sometime to recover my chakra too. Tomorrow morning before we leave I will look for it again, okay?"

A short "Hn" was his only reply when he felt her hand on his back to lift him up. The short movement let his vision spin a little. Cold stone meet his back and his eyes focused on the small inside of a cave. Sai sat beside a small fire and poked some branches with a kunai into the centre. The silver-haired man settled across from him. His mask hung at his belt. Kakashi prepared some rice and fish for dinner. _It's so ... warm, so familiar ... _The raven flinched a little at the thought of his dream. _This is what I have lost ... _For a moment he felt the need to stop the time, but then flashed another memory into his head. A blond boy with big blue eyes, smiling sheepishly. His hands behind his head completely dressed in shrill orange. _No, this wasn't Naruto ... or this isn't Naruto anymore ... I don't know what he is now._ When Sakura stood up to help their former sensei Sasuke could see the other Anbu sitting in the entrance. His back was turned to the inside, but he noticed that he hadn't discarded his plain white mask.

"Yo, Sasuke! Do you want your fish raw or roasted?" a smile was seen through the dark-blue mask.

"Roasted." he stated and observed the man who put some fish on a stick above the fire. When all except for one where placed the silver-haired stood up and placed a bowl of rice and the only raw fish next to the unmovable raven.

The pink-haired girl saw his confused look and leaned a little forward "He is meditating. Think he mumbles some words from time to time, but I don't get them. Kakashi said we shouldn't disturb him." she whispered.

"Do you know him?" the raven asked still looking at the back of the Anbu.

She shrugged her shoulders "Not really, but I know him from somewhere, thought. He felt a little ... familiar."

"Stop the gossip please and eat before it gets cold." the visible eye twinkled when he reached a bowl of food and chopsticks to Sasuke. Sai held up another one for her girlfriend and she raised from her place to sit next to him.

They ate in silence until dark eyes looked suspicious at the untouched meal of the unknown shinobi.

"He will eat when he is done meditating. Don't worry so much!" his former sensei snickered and gathered a deadly glare for it.

"I don't care if he starve to death. Who is he?" the anger in his voice was clearly heard.

"He is a Konoha Anbu. A former Anbu captain to be correct. That have to be enough to be an answer and maybe you should think twice if you have to care about him. Remember who saved your life lately?" a serious expression claimed to his face.

Shocked Sakura looked from Kakashi to Sasuke and then torwards the man in the entrance. She hadn't known what happened after her escape behind the tree. "Ey, would you mind to tell me what happened? The last thing I know is that I were hiding behind a tree and looked around for more enemies when another blue-haired appeared on a branch and throw needles at me. I dodged them, but there seems to be another one hidden in the shadow. Just like ... the shadow-shuriken technique." Her gaze turned ashamed to the ground.

Sai put an comforting arm around her shoulders and started to tell the story.

LINE

"Oi, Shikamaru!" the blond Hokage shoot up form his chair behind the desk in excitement "Kitsune has news for us!"

The brown-haired opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch. Slowly his black-clad legs slid over the edge of the bolster and he rose up to walk over to the gadfly. "So troublesome." the pony-tailed muttered "What did he say?"

"Uhm ... they were ambushed by Ronin and some of his inferiors ..." the blond paused. His gaze starred into nothing "... You should prepare yourself to encode some scrolls and letters ... When Tsunade is back from her mission, she should go to gather informations about Ronin and the others... What is going on in Konoha? It's the same as when you left. As peaceful as ever."

"Should I prepare some other things for their return?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"... uhm ... NO! You can't decide this!... What the hell do you think who you are, the Hokage? ... You're not here at the moment! ... geez, okay okay, remind me to never let you out on missions again! ..." Naruto blinked and seems to awake from a daydream. He sighed "We are due to stop the work on the mountain faces and should collect our shinobi in the village. That guy is so annoying!" a pout took over his features.

His friend chuckled at this comment. "Then I will leave you alone." He turned around and walked straight to the door. A small whisper escaping his lips "Why couldn't you stay like that?"

LINE

"... and it almost freaked me out when he leaned forward the sword! ..."

"It felt like it allured me ... like ..."

"A black hole?" the Anbu cut in Sasukes explanation in a monotonous voice. "The black sword is made of instable material. It can create something similar to a black hole. All things which contain chakra can be absorbed by its blade." The raven took his bowl of cold rice and fish and started eating. All eyes fixed on his back.

"Finished meditating? You're ok?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. But you're still a bad cook." His voice where deep and emotionless. Something in it was very familiar to Team Sakura, but they couldn't get it.

"Well," the silver-haired scratched his head "but it's better than starvation."

The raven stood up from his position in the entrance and walked up to him to hand his bowl over. He was still wearing his pure white mask. "I'll take the vigil. You should go to sleep cause we will head back early."

"We're not leaving! We have a mission to complete." Sasuke stated his gaze still fixed on the unknown shinobi until someone spoke.

"No, Kitsune and I have gathered the information for you, so you will go with us." Sakura twitched at the codename of the Anbu and meet her former sensei's knowing gaze. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Well then. Good night!" Sai said confused but eased.

After a couple of minutes the group were lying in their sleeping bags. Kakashi snored silently and Sakura sleeped with a pillow over her head. Her boyfriend snuggled closer to the pink-haired while sleeping. The other raven lay on his back the eyes wide open starring at the ceiling. _Why were we send on this mission with two Anbu? And why didn't Naruto tell us? ... To tell from Sakuras look she know the black-haired. Who could ... wait ... is it ..._

He sat up to see the back of the stranger. His hair stuck out in soft black wisps whereby it looked a little bit messy. Clad in long dark pants, with many pockets and chains on it, he sat one leg bent to the chest the other sprawled out looking into the night. Under the typical vest he wore a black long-sleeve shirt, but the left arm was cut of so that the tattoo could be seen. His body leaned on his right arm which was a little behind him. Sasuke could see the metallic protector on the forearm glint in the moonlight.

"Please stop drilling holes in my back." a low voice floated through the cave. It fitted perfectly into the silence. The raven starred a moment at the man who had spoken and then raised up and walked over to the shadow-like figure.

"Would you mind if I accompany you?"

"No. Sit down." Sasuke did what he was told and sat down left next to the Anbu. A peaceful silence settled around them. Now that he was so near and could see the tattoo clearly he noticed some strange swirls which weren't supposed to be in the symbol.

"How do you feel, Sasuke?" the raven doesn't look at him.

"Hn."

"I haven't expected an easy answer." Sasuke blinked interrogative at the shinobi who still looked into the night.

"You are the one which fell on me!"

"Huh?" now his head turned to the dark-eyed man.

"It's been awhile, but you were the guy the Medi-nin were hunting. You fell from a roof and debarked on me."

"Oh," a little bit of surprise were heard in his voice "I'm sorry. I was in a hurry. Don't like the hospital."

"Who are you?" Sasuke's question hit the Anbu off-guard. He winced a little.

"... Let's say I'm a friend."

"But you know Sakura and ..." he was cut off.

"I know Sakura and Kakashi and Sai and Ino and Shikamaru and Choji and Kiba and Hinata" Sasuke flinched at her name "... what was that reaction for?"

"I-I ... I don't know ... it's just ..."

"I said I don't expect easy answers."

The raven sighed at these words and took a deep breath "It's just ... I saw her with Naruto ... I asked myself what relationship they have."

He didn't see the stunned face under the mask. There were a short silence before Kitsune spoke "They were a couple, but that is long ago."

The dark eyes looked to the ground "She seems so different from the girl I had known ... They ... seem to fit so well."

"Yeah ... she changed a lot in the last years and their relationship had a lot to do with it, thought, but he broke up with her. I think he had known who his hearth is beating for."

Sasuke looked up at the masked face which was ones again turned into the night. Now he was confused "But ... when it's not Hinata ... I didn't see another woman at his side ..."

"Well ... he hadn't told his loved one ... Don't know why."

A cold hand clenched the ravens heart. _Why? _The question echoed in his mind. _I never heard of such a habit ... since when doesn't he fight for his dreams ... now even more ... but maybe ... he know the emptiness after reaching the goals ... he needs something to aspire to ... like myself ... but I ..._

"How do you feel?" by the Anbus second attempt he hit a nerve and the jonins gaze turned away.

"... empty ..." He didn't know why, but he felt as if he could pour his heart out to the stranger "... I don't know what to do with myself ... I fulfilled my mission and killed my brother ... I-I ... don't know what to live for..."

The smaller raven flinched when a soft hand slowly ruffled his hair "I know that feeling very well. Like something is going lost along the way ... promise me to try and find it ... become happy again ..." A white mask was starring straight in those dark black eyes which grow wide. _Happy again ... the dream ... it is ..._

"... love ..." he barely whispered looking back at the hidden sad face. The warmth of the others hand spread through his body and for a short moment he felt complete.

Slowly the hand disappeared and Kitsune turned to look once again out into the dark. The silence was so comfortable that Sasuke closed his eyes and got lost in the familiar feeling that the other raven emitted.

Steady breathings told the guard, that the dark-eyed felt asleep. He took a blanket out of his backpack and put it around the young man. After a few moments of looking at the sleeping figure he leaned forward one hand lifted his mask a little so that he could kiss the pale forehead.

TBC

Hope you like this one as well ... next will be out soon ... hope so ... :)


End file.
